


Lantern

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lantern

The lantern was dim and Marco's gaze was low.

  
"We should probably go back soon."

  
They'd been sitting in silence for a while, Marco with his ankles crossed in the dirt, staring at the ground and thinking too many things at once. He fiddled with his rolled-up sleeves, sending Jean (sprawled out in the grass in front of him with both of their jackets folded neatly beneath his head) a quick glance.

  
"You can go if you want," Jean mumbled. He was twirling  a twig between his fingers, watching the orange light bounce from leaf to leaf. His lips were pressed into a hard line. He was tired. Marco could see the circles under his eyes even in the muted, flickering light of the lantern, and it made his heart swell.

  
He swallowed nervously, and said "I'll stay."

  
He'd spent a lot of nights awake with Jean, the two of them laying in bed and whispering to each other,  sitting cross-legged on the floor in silence until sunrise, outside and shivering because they laughed so loud that they woke up the other boys and got thrown out by force--

  
There was a soft snap as the twig broke in two.

  
"Thanks."

  
Folding his hands on his stomach, Jean turned his head to send Marco a weak smile. "Pretty sure I'd go nuts without you," he said.

  
Marco's breath caught in his throat and, his eyes falling to the ground again, he murmured "yeah, me too."


End file.
